


On Moonlit Streets

by khazadspoon



Series: Blood And Bone [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire AU, i am indulging myself with more au so here have it take it from me, vampire miranda, vampire thomas, werewolf flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: He was not a vampire, that she could smell. He smelled of damp earth. She caught his eye across a busy street at half eleven at night and she rushed to Thomas' side, taking shelter in his presence. This new creature frightened her."There is something here, across the street. I think he's dangerous," she told him. Thomas had agreed, taking her arm and holding her close. She could feel his curiosity thrumming in his veins, egging him to move towards the stranger and talk to him, figure him out like a puzzle. She tugged on his arm, asking him to take her home. Thomas looked back every few steps.





	On Moonlit Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the genesis, if you will, of the vampire AU. Can be read by itself because I dont care and its also sort of a set up for the FlintHamiltons relationship in the AU. It's not an important piece since there isn't any plot, not that i'm sure there will be any proper plot to go in this AU but there you go. 
> 
> So it's the meeting. Yep.

Life, Miranda thought, was cruel. 

It gives only to take away. It provides sunlight only to cause it to burn. Water drowns those who stray, fire burns when you get too close... Love, too, burns in its own way. It hurts and will not stop hurting for as long as you survive it. 

She was created,  _born_ , at the same time as Thomas. He was beautiful in mortality; bright and intelligent, gentle but passionate to even his own detriment. She loved him intensely, and he loved her just as much. The one who created them was destroyed not long after they had awoken as new beings. The two of them learned alone what it was to be immortal, to thirst after mankind's life with aching agony beyond language. 

They learned quickly how to avoid notice, taking notes from their previous lives as pariahs in their own societies. Miranda was a woman of opinions and strength, Thomas a lover of his own gender and a forward thinking man. Miranda killed quickly when she needed to. She drank her fill and hid the evidence to prevent anyone finding them. Thomas preferred to engage with his prey, to learn of their sins before taking their lives. He was as beautiful surrounded by death as he was by life. He took the lives of those who deserved death, Miranda took those who craved it. If anyone attempted to harm Thomas or their life together, she rained wrath upon them. Thomas would do the same for her. They were inseparable for three and a half centuries. 

Miranda grew bored of living in hiding almost as fast as Thomas had. They ventured into cities, took voyages on ships and discovered the world just after the explorers had. They stepped onto the shores of the New World in it's beginning and marveled at what it had to offer. And then, after a century of wandering the Americas and another of the Middle East, they came back to England. They came home. 

The Hamilton estate was well kept by the National Trust. And with some of their wealth amassed overtime, they bought the building and its land. After three hundred years of being outsiders and wanderers, they made a home together. Miranda bought furniture and decorations, Thomas bought books and trinkets. They slept side by side, wrapped in one another from dawn until dusk. 

Then, a stranger entered their lives. 

A man, though no ordinary man, with fiery red hair and a snarling mouth filled with sharp teeth. He was not a vampire, that she could smell. He smelled of damp earth. She caught his eye across a busy street at half eleven at night and she rushed to Thomas' side, taking shelter in his presence. This new creature frightened her. 

"There is something here, across the street. I think he's dangerous," she told him. Thomas had agreed, taking her arm and holding her close. She could feel his curiosity thrumming in his veins, egging him to move towards the stranger and talk to him, figure him out like a puzzle. She tugged on his arm, asking him to take her home. Thomas looked back every few steps. 

\--

It was another month until they saw the man again. He was sat on a park bench watching people hurry home from work in the dark winter evening. He wasn't wearing a coat despite the chill. There was a beard on his chin now, a tattoo of a crescent moon on his upper arm done in dark ink. 

Thomas stopped and stared, attracted to the man's otherness. Miranda could feel most of his emotions, his rages and loves and melancholia, and he felt hers just as keenly. This time, she felt the slow burn of attraction fill his mind. 

"Don't be scared," he told her. "He is... I believe he is a lycanthrope. The tattoo is a slight giveaway."

She looked at him in surprise. "A  _werewolf_ , in London?" She glanced at the bench again. Thomas laughed under his breath as he felt her curiosity rise and she smacked his arm. "It's not exactly a common affliction, Thomas. Especially not in a city."

"Don't you want to talk to him? Ask him why he  _is_ here?" He asked with a grin, drawing her close and kissing her nose. 

"Not really, but  _you_ do..." She flicked his cheek, smiling as he failed to dodge her attack. "Don't forget that I  _know_ you, Thomas Hamilton. You can't hide from me."

He kissed her lips and they shared a moment of calm together, basking in one another's love and taking strength in is. She smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know me better than I know myself, love," he whispered against her lips. "But I want to know  _him_ too."

She followed Thomas' gaze and found the stranger staring at them, his posture relaxed but a hidden strength coiling in his muscles. Thomas laughed under his breath and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"Shall we?" He asked. 

Reluctantly she agreed. 

Thomas stepped forward first, crossing the street and moving into the almost deserted park with his usual long and graceful stride. He was all confidence and curiosity, a man used to being powerful and always sure of himself. Miranda kept his pace, staying by his side both for her own and his protection. Together nothing could harm them. She took comfort in that fact. 

The man made no move to greet them or chase them away, simply sat still on his bench and watched them approach. Still he did nothing as Thomas sat on the edge next to him, Miranda by his side. 

"The tattoo's a little on the nose, isn't it?" Thomas said, though not unkindly. 

The man shrugged. "I like it. And your cravat  _isn't_ on the nose?" He asked in a low voice that made Miranda's skin break out in gooseflesh. 

"It's a scarf!" Thomas pouted and touched the scarf at his neck. But, he leaned closer, the curiosity blooming and taking hold of him. Miranda couldn't help but laugh at her husband's offended expression. She saw the sharp smirk on the stranger's face and felt something flutter in her chest. 

"Before this charming conversation continues, I want to know if we're on the same page. We know what you are, but do you know what  _we_ are?" She asked, keeping her back straight and looking straight into the man's eyes. Green, like the sea. Deep and unfathomable. 

"You're blood suckers. Not hard to guess;" the man looked at each of them in turn. She felt Thomas' interest pique alongside her own. Her hand tightened on Thomas' shoulder as he leaned back against her, the breath in his chest stuttering almost audibly to her ears as those eyes roamed over his body. "As long as you don't try to kill me I'm sure we'll be fine. I don't have a pack so you needn't worry about that either."

Thomas thrust his hand out, having made up his mind. "My name is Thomas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"James;" he shook Thomas' hand and Thomas nearly started to glow with how pleased he was. They kept a hold of one another for a few moments, James' eyes lingering on Thomas' face even as reluctantly let go of his hand. "And your wife?" He asked after another moment. 

She smiled and held out her hand for him. "Miranda."

James smiled, lips curving in one corner as he lifted her hand to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles and Miranda shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin. He was so  _warm_... An idle thought of those lips kissing her passed through her mind and Thomas made a pleased sound in his throat. 

"Do you live nearby?" Thomas asked, watching James with wide eyes. 

"Sometimes," James responded with a shrug, "I prefer the coast, but... I have family here."

"I thought you didn't have a pack?" Thomas asked, confused. 

James shook his head. "I don't. I'm not a  _born_ wolf, I have human family here. Though not much of one."

Miranda wanted to reach out and feel him then, to touch the frown on his lips and understand it's secrets. She held onto her husband instead. He was nearly vibrating under her hand with excitement. It had been decades since they had met anyone remotely interesting. 

"I'm sure I speak on behalf of both my husband and I when I say that you are welcome to visit us," she said softly, giving in to her desire to touch and putting a hand on James' shoulder. The warmth of his skin seeped through his t-shirt and made her hand tingle. 

James stood quickly, bowing his head to them. "I- I'd like that. Though I'll be away soon..."

"You'll come back though, yes?" Thomas asked, his voice betraying his eagerness as always. He relaxed as James nodded. 

"When things are a little less _wolfy_ , yes."

The way he smiled, self depreciating but so feral and beautiful... Miranda felt her own want echoed in Thomas and narrowly avoided giving her own feelings away. 

James left with a curt nod and a few backwards glances that made Miranda's fingers tingle again. She  _wanted_ him. Thomas wanted him too. 

Thomas made love to her that night. They weren't gentle with one another, weren't quiet or reserved in sex, not with the heavy weight of  _James_ between them to spur them on. And though they didn't have sex often it still made her heart pound when they did. She found herself thinking of James as Thomas kissed her and could feel the spark of arousal it pushed through them both. 

And later, as the sun began to rise, she wondered if Thomas was thinking of James staying with them as she had been. 


End file.
